Love on the Wrong Side
by ElizaXMr. Spears
Summary: I was in love with her and she was in love with me. If you ask me, we made the perfect couple, but there was only one thing that kept us apart...our decsions in teams. I went to power and she went to family.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

"Dark Ace. I need you to take these Talons. Go to the Wastelands and find me this crystal. The S Stone. It's even more powerful then the Aurora. It's a close relative of the Helix. It's in the farthest cave with Fire Worms and Fire Demons. If you don't come back with the stone, then don't bother coming back at all." Master Cyclonis ordered.

"Yes master." Dark Ace said as he bowed in respect.

He walked out of the throne room with Ravess, Snipe and other Talons following him.

"God I hate Cyclonis." Dark Ace said as he mounted his skimmer and looked up into the sky.

"Why? You're her best Talon."

"I know. But lately, hasn't anybody realised she's…never mind. Take to the skies."

Dark Ace switched his skimmer engine on and flew off into the sky, with the rest following him.

3XXXXXXXXXXXX3

"Why are we going to the wastelands?" Finn asked Aerrow as he was standing by the window, hands folded behind his back.

"I want to see you guys test your endurance in extreme conditions. I don't want to do it either, but it's regulation for a squadron to train like this." Aerrow answered turning to Finn.

"Oh. At least you don't make us do it for no reason."

"I don't. I don't even like to do it."

3XXXXXXXXXXXX3

The Talons were busy fighting Fire Demons and Fire Worms. So far they lost every Talon. They all retreated, except for Ravess, Snipe and Dark Ace.

"Dark Ace, we need to leave!" Ravess yelled.

"No! I'm leaving without that stone!" Dark Ace yelled to her.

"You're determined!"

Dark Ace said nothing as he was slammed against the wall and instead of yelling in pain he bit his tongue as his flesh was being burned by hot lava creatures arm. He shoved hard and he picked up his blade from the ground. As he fought he was cut from behind and his back was sliced as he fell to his knees.

"Ravess we should get out of here!" Snipe yelled.

He and his sister flew off as Dark Ace was knocked unconscious as the creature hit him hard in the head. Fire and Lava Creatures surrounded him. About to claim victory, they were destroyed with a perfect bolt of the Lighting Claw cut them where they stood. The figure appeared from the dust, sheathing is weapons back in their holsters.

"Are you…."

"You alright over there Aerrow?" a voice called.

"Fine Domino!" Aerrow called back.

Aerrow stopped and looked at his enemy.

"Dark Ace." he said.

He crouched beside him and laid a hand on his chest. His heart was beating, but slowly.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Aerrow asked no one. "Junko! Come here!" Aerrow called.

Junko came and looked at the body Aerrow was crouching beside.

"What is Dark Ace doing here?"

"I don't know. But bring him on the ship."

"What?"

"Bring the Dark Ace on board the ship. Strom Hawks! We're leaving!" Aerrow called.

The Storm Hawks looked confused, since they just arrived, but climbed on board the Condor.

"Now bring him on Junko and set him in the spare room." Aerrow said standing and brushing his hands together.

Junko carefully picked up the Dark Ace and walked on board. The Strom Hawks watched shocked as Junko was carrying an enemy and Aerrow was wanting him on the ship.

"Just set him on the bed." Aerrow said standing on the other side of the spare room.

Junko carefully laid the man on the bed as he ground in pain.

"Aerrow, what do you think your doing? That's the Dark Ace. Your enemy. The man who wants to kill you." Domino said as she walked to Aerrow.

"I know what I'm doing. Finn! Grab me your handcuffs!" Aerrow called.

Finn walked to his room, brought out a pair of handcuffs and walked to Aerrow handing them to him.

"Thank you."

Aerrow walked to Dark Ace and moved his arms above his head and handcuffing them to the headboard. Ace groaned in pain again as his body was moved and muscles were soar.

"There. Now he won't be able to get up when he wakes up. Domino I need you to look after him. Just bring him meals and see what he wants."

"Are you sure, this is safe?" Domino asked looking at Dark Ace with his torn uniform and black smudges on his face and wounds, especially a bad burn across his chest and a bleeding scar down his back.

"I wouldn't send you in here to do all that is it wasn't safe." Aerrow said putting both hands on her shoulders.

"Alright. I trust you."

Aerrow smiled and hugged her.

"You know I would never put you in the line of danger." Aerrow said.

Domino smiled and returned the hug.

"I know."

Aerrow pulled away and looked at Dark Ace.

"Now Domino, I want you to bring him some food and water. When he wakes up, try to heal him."

"Yes sir."

Aerrow smiled and he and Junko left Domino alone with Dark Ace.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Domino opened the door to the spare room as she carried a tray of food and water. She sighed and walked in. Dark Ace was still out cold. Domino set the tray of food on the desk and walked to the Dark Ace.

"Um…Dark Ace sir? Wake up."

Slowly, blood red eyes began to open. His pale skin clearly showing the blood, burn and dark smudges across his face and chest. His jet black hair hanging over one eye.

"Where am I?" he asked looking Domino straight in the eye.

Domino's breath hitched as his devilishly handsome looks made her stunned.

"T-The C-Condor." she stuttered.

'_**Damn. How does anyone not be condemned by his looks and sinister eyes that burn into your soul?' **_Domino thought

Then Domino felt frightened as Dark Ace's eyes glowed a bright red, like freshly spilled blood.

"On the Condor!" he asked as he tried to sit up, but his body being in pain and the handcuffs, he was forced to lay back down. "Why the handcuffs?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Well….Aerrow put them on. I guess it's because he thought it would be a good idea, just in case you try to harm us." Domino said as she backed away from him.

"Of course it was the Sky Kn…"

Dark Ace stopped as pain roared through his body. Hitting every nerve and causing pain beyond belief. Dark Ace had to bite his tongue to hold a yell back.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she saw pain in his eyes.

"I'm fucking fantastic." he said sarcastically.

"I was only asking. Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"My back, chest and everywhere else. Why do you care?" he asked looking at her as he softened a bit.

"I want to help make you feel better." Domino simply stated walking slowly to the bed.

"Sure. Then what? Use me as a hostage?""I don't know. It's what Aerrow wants us to do." Domino said.

Dark Ace sighed and laid back.

"Then do what you want with me." he said.

Domino breathed in and took the rest of the steps to him. She removed his uniform top and had to hold back a sigh, as his six pack was in plain view. Carefully she bandaged up his burn. She looked at the handcuffs, then back at him as he had his eyes closed.

"How am I going to get to your back?" she asked.

"I don't know. You're the one healing me." Dark Ace said. "But my back is fine. It's the burn that was paining me the most."

"But I should…"

"No! I don't need anymore…help."

Dark Ace then realised his voice was dry and croaky.

"Are you thirsty?" Domino asked.

"Yes."

Domino walked to the tray and took the water. Walking back to Dark Ace, she felt sorry for him. He looked helpless and lost. Like a puppy. A cruel mean and vicious puppy. She sat on the edge of the bed and held the glass up to his mouth. He slightly opened it and she poured the water down his throat. Dark Ace took the water with much delight. Domino took the glass away, after it was drained.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes."

Domino smiled and she set the empty glass on the nightstand.

"Anything else you want?"

"No. Just some rest."

Domino nodded and left the room, taking the glass, but leaving the tray. She closed and locked the door before she walked to the bridge.

"Is Dark Ace up yet?" Aerrow asked closing his book for a moment.

"Yes. He's still has his attitude, but….could we take the handcuffs off?" Domino asked going to the kitchen and setting the glass in the sink.

"Why?" Aerrow asked as he went back to reading.

Domino walked out of the kitchen and sat beside Aerrow, resting her head on his shoulder.

"He seems in pain and I'm sure the handcuffs are making it worse."

Aerrow closed his book and thought.

"Alright. But I need to see if I can trust him. I need to do some trust things with him first before I take them off."

"What kind of trust things? Like I'll fall and you'll catch me?"

"No. Questions. As a matter of fact I should go and ask him now."

Aerrow put the book on the table and stood, before Domino grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"Not now."

"Why?"

"He's sleeping."

Aerrow smiled at Domino and kissed her head.

"Alright. I'll let him sleep for now." Aerrow said as he held Domino to him.

"I love you bro." she said.

"I love you too. It's funny."

"What is it?" Domino asked looking up at him.

"It's just we're not even related."

"Well ever since I was seven and you were eight, we developed a brother sister relationship. You looked out for me and I looked out for you." Domino said hugging him tight then letting him go. "And that's why I love you." Domino said kissing his cheek.

Aerrow smiled, but both of them whipped their heads around as Finn ran in.

"What's wrong Finn?" Aerrow asked hands ready at his blades.

"Nothing. I was just trying to beat Junko down the hall." Finn said, just as Junko arrived behind him panting.

Aerrow relaxed his hands and smiled.

"I thought there was something about Dark Ace."

"Nope…oh yeah. I forgot Dark Ace was with us. What do we plan to do with him?" Finn asked sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. He even asked that question himself." Domino said.

"I don't know."

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"We just helped the Dark Ace and you don't know what your going to do with him?" Junko asked.

"Yep."

"Even he thought you were going to use you as a hostage." Domino said holding Aerrow's hand as she stood.

"Well, that would be a good idea. But I want to make him trust us so he can tell us why he was in the Wastelands in the first place."

"That, would be a good question to get answered."

"It is. So when he trusts us enough. I'll ask him."

Aerrow walked down the hall and stood outside Dark Ace's room. He took a deep breath before walking in.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dark Ace slept peacefully and Aerrow watched his movements. But he slept like he was dead. Aerrow had to place a hand on his chest to feel a heartbeat a couple of times so he knew he was alive.

Dark Ace's eyes slowly opened and he saw a hand on his chest. Following the arm he saw Aerrow. Aerrow was clueless that Dark Ace was awake as he trailed his hand up and down his chest then to where his pants came up.

"What the fuck?" Dark Ace asked trying to squirm away as Aerrow jumped back.

"So you're awake? Good."

"Good? What? You don't like a dead weight in bed?" Dark Ace mocked.

Aerrow growled and whipped out a blade and pointed it at Dark Ace's throat. But Dark Ace laughed.

"Are you going to kill me? Then go ahead."

'**Remember Aerrow. Trust.' **Aerrow thought.

"I'm not going to kill you. I was just making sure you still where the normal Dark Ace. Laughing in the line of death. It's good to see your not some pussy."

Dark Ace raised an eyebrow as Aerrow withdrew his sword and seethed it away.

"You are a very strange Sky Knight."

"I show mercy and give chances to prove yourself worthy to me."

"Are you trying to get me to rejoin the Strom Hawks?"

"God no. I just want us to trust each other. Be friends."

Dark Ace paused and looked at Aerrow with both eyebrows raised.

"That will never happen."

"Then you stay in the handcuffs. I wanted to see if I could trust you so I could let you out of them. But I guess not."

Aerrow turned to the door and was about to open it.

"Fine." Dark Ace sighed.

Aerrow turned around and smirked.

"Just get these god damned handcuffs off me."

"I would. But you still don't seem worthy to me. I'll come back when your ready to want to be." Aerrow said before darting out of the room as Domino entered it.

"Dark Ace?" she asked.

"What the fuck do you want?" he sneered.

"I was just wondering if I could do anything for you."

Dark Ace looked at her and nodded his head.

"What?" she asked.

"Come here."

Domino did what she was told and she walked to Dark Ace.

"Lean down."

She leaned down.

"Closer."

She leaned closer so their faces were almost touching. Her breathing had hitched and she was in a fog.

"Could you grab the keys from Aerrow?" he asked.

Domino nodded, but couldn't help it. She lowered her lips onto his. Dark Ace jumped a little in surprise, but smirked as he kissed back. Domino felt her heart jump with lust for this man, but they broke apart quickly as Finn opened the door.

"Domino and the Dark Ace? Kissing?" Finn asked.

Before Fin could go and tell someone, Domino pulled him in and locked the door.

"Finn. Please. You have to promise not to tell anyone. If Aerrow found out then he would have my head on a silver platter. He'll loose trust in me and I know how hard it is to get it back."

"Then why were you kissing him?" Finn asked pointing a finger at Dark Ace.

"Because…" she looked at Dark Ace and sighed. "There's something about him that I can't put my finger on. He has devilishly handsome looks and he could kill with one look from his blood red eyes." Dark Ace nodded to Domino as in a thank you and she smiled.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone. But as long as you and him don't develop feelings for each other."

"I can assure you blondy. That wouldn't happen. She is a Storm Hawk, I a Talon. It wouldn't work. Although she does have a very nice slim figure, gorgeous blue ocean like eyes, fair and tan skin. Her hair is like a summer blond. It's probably soft to the touch and her voice is like an angel." Dark Ace said keeping eyes locked with Domino's.

Domino had a slight blush creep through onto her cheeks, but she tried to hide it.

"Thank you, Dark Ace."

Dark Ace nodded then looked to Finn.

"Now, do you promise to keep this to yourself?" Dark Ace asked as his red eyes burned into the soul of Finn who was shaking in boots.

"I promise." Finn said.

Finn ran unlocked the door and shot out of the room.

"You're really good at manipulation." Domino said walking to his bed and sitting beside him.

"I just have the red eyes. It's what makes everyone else fear me. That and how I could kill you in a second, even with my hands handcuffed."

Domino slightly moved away from him, before he chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that to you."

Domino was confused but decided not to ask questions. She looked back at Dark Ace and touched his cheek, causing him to look at her.

"How did you get red eyes?" she asked looking deep into them.

Dark Ace turned away and sighed.

"Something happened. Something I'm not proud of." he said sadly.

"Would you mind…"

"It's personal." he sneered at her.

Domino took her hand away from his cheek.

"Oh. Well. I'll try to get Aerrow to let you out of those handcuffs."

Dark Ace turned his head back to her and she noticed sadness in his eyes.

"I…never mind."

Domino shrugged and stood. She walked to the door and looked back at Dark Ace. He now had his eyes closed and was breathing lightly. Domino smiled and left the room to find Aerrow. She found him in his room and jotting down notes and words from a text book.

"Hey Aer." she said sitting on his bed.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Just jotting down some new battle tactics. So what's up?" he asked finishing a word before he turned to her tapping his pen on his knee.

"I was wondering if you gained Dark Ace's trust yet."

"Kind of. I have always trusted him, but I just want to make sure he doesn't harm anyone. Especially you."

Domino smiled.

"Don't worry Aerrow. You trained me and I can handle him."

Aerrow smiled and stood stretching.

"So…could you please take the handcuffs off?" Domino asked.

"Why do you want them off so badly?" he asked setting his pen down and going to his bookshelf, full of tactics, medical, law, romance, training, mechanics and fighting books.

"It's just I don't want him to be unhappy. Dark Ace is still human and he has feelings too."

Aerrow turned around and smiled. He reached into his pocket and handed a small sliver key to Domino.

"Go. But lock the door before you free him."

Domino hugged Aerrow and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much bro. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go. Before I change my mind."

Domino smiled and ran out of the room to the spare room. She opened the door, closed and locked it, before she walked to Dark Ace. He was sleeping again, but she unchained him from the bed and took the handcuffs away from him setting them on the desk beside the tray of food.

Dark Ace opened his eyes and felt no restraint around his wrists. He sat up and looked down. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked up from his hands to see Domino smiling and the handcuffs beside her.

"H…"

"I got Aerrow to give me the key and I unchained you." Domino said. "Hungry?"

"A bit. But I'm afraid to eat your food. You might of poisoned it." he said looking at the tray of food.

Domino grabbed the tray and brought it over to him as she sat beside him. On the tray was a bowl of soup, a sandwich and a small piece of meat.

"We didn't poison it. I made it after all."

Dark Ace looked at the food and picked up the spoon and lifted it to his mouth. He swallowed the soup and put the spoon back in the bowl.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes. It's the first thing I've eaten in years."

"Is that why your so skinny? You don't eat?"

"I'm not skinny. I'm thin. But I'm thin and in shape, because I work out twenty four seven."

"Oh. Well you can see you work out since you have a good chest."

Domino blushed and was about to stand, but the tray fell. Trying to grasp it, Dark Ace stood and quickly grabbed the bowel, caught the soup in the bowel, caught the sandwich and meat as Domino sat back down with the tray. Dark Ace placed everything back on it and took the tray setting it on the desk.

"Wow. You have excellent reflexes." Domino said. "If that all fell then I would be in so much trouble. Thank you."

Dark Ace nodded and turned to face her.

"Why don't you say you're welcome? You always nod."

"It's…"

"And I swear to God. If you say it's personal then I'm going to kill you."

Dark Ace chuckled.

"I was going to say it's just something I do, but yeah. Everything else is personal." he smiled and pounced on him, taking both to the floor. Dark Ace's back hit the floor and he winced a little in pain.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about your back." she said standing.

Dark Ace chuckled again and stood.

"It's only pain. Besides. No pain no game. Now let's see how much damaged you can do to me." he said.

"I can't hurt you."

"Sure you can. Come on."

"No. I mean I really can't. My punches are too week and so are my kicks. Besides, why would I want to hurt you?" Domino asked.

"Because I'm a Talon." he simply answered.

Domino sighed and lightly punched his arm. Dark Ace blinked and stood straight.

"You just need to think of something that angers you and channel that into power. What makes you angry?"

Domino thought then her eyes squinted as a scowl came upon her lips. She tightened her hands into a fist and punched Dark Ace's chest hard. He fell onto his back trying to get his breath back, as she knocked the wind out of him. Domino shook her head and saw Dark Ace take in heavy breaths.

"Oh god. Are you okay?" she asked kneeling to his side moving his hands from his chest and checking his burn.

"I…I'm fine. You just knocked the wind out of me." Dark Ace said as he sat up. "What made you so angry?"

"Aerrow not allowing me to do what I want." she smiled.

Dark Ace smirked and stood as he swung Domino over his shoulder. Domino laughed and hit his back playfully.

"Put me down." she said laughing.

Dark Ace did and laid her on his bed. He towered over her and looked deep into her eyes.

"You know. Once people get past your outer shell of hate, anger and revenge, you are actually a really nice guy." Domino said stroking his cheek with her hand.

Dark Ace looked at her hand and held it in his.

"Please. Just remember I'm the Dark Ace. Capable of killing you in two seconds. Don't forget that." he said, before he sat up and buried his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just something of the past." he said as he lifted his head. "A bitch of the past."

"Did a women hurt you?"

Dark Ace chuckled and laid back on the bed.

"No. Something else did…when am I aloud out of this depressing room?" Dark Ace asked changing the subject.

"Oh. Whenever Aerrow thinks you won't kill us." Domino answered.

"Ah. Now may you leave. I still need rest." he said as he looked at her.

Domino nodded and stood. She unlocked the door, before walking out and locking the door again.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Domino walked down the halls, thinking about Dark Ace.

"Why does he have red eyes? Not many….actually no one has red eyes except for him. And what about his past? God, he's so mysterious." Domino said to herself.

"Yeah. He does that to a lot of people. Making himself seem mysterious to women and then he seduces them to do as he wants. Then he usually has sex with them, then leaves them. Don't let yourself fall for him."

Domino turned his head and saw Aerrow walking beside her, carrying a book under his arm.

"Oh. You heard what I said didn't you?" she asked shying away.

"Yeah., but I highly doubt you'll fall for Dark Ace. You know better."

Aerrow kissed her cheek, before he turned and walked into his room, the door sliding shut behind him.

"Yeah. Won't fall for Dark Ace, even though I am." she said to herself.

Domino walked back to Dark Ace's room and opened the door. She looked and found him lying on his bed, reading a book.

"Hello." he said, not even looking up from the book. "I thought I said I needed rest?"

"Well…you don't look like it. You're just reading."

Dark Ace closed his book and looked up into her eyes.

"True. So is there a reason why you came back in here, or did you just miss my good looks?" he asked smirking with a arrogant tone to his voice.

"Actually…I wanted to make sure you were comfy."

"I am."

"Oh. So what book are you reading?"

Dark Ace looked at the book and flipped it open.

"It's more like a photo album then a book." he said taking out one picture.

"You are? What picture is it?" she asked.

"Come here and I'll show you." he said sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of then bed.

Domino carefully walked to the bed and sat down beside him. He put his arm around her shoulders and handed her the picture. Domino took the picture and laid her head on his shoulder as she looked at the picture. It was her and the rest of the Storm Hawks. Domino was shy and hiding behind Aerrow who had his arms placed around her and Finn. Finn was holding up a rock on sign and his other hand was placed in Aerrow's hair. Piper was giggling at the three as Junko was holding her on his shoulders. Junko was smiling as Stork was slouching as Radarr was on his back.

Dark Ace placed a hand on her lap as she held his hand. She looked at him and he looked at her. Their eyes linked. Dark Ace placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it, leaning in as she did. Soon their lips touched and they kissed passionately. But Domino pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting his hand back on her lap.

"It's just….you're the Dark Ace. I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"I can't love you." she whispered.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I'm glad."

Domino paused and looked at Dark Ace. She wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head against his chest. "I'm just afraid."

"Don't be. Because I love…."

3XXXXXXXXXXXX3

Domino sat up and rubbed her head.

"What happened?" she asked herself.

"You hit your head on the security bar when you were entering my room. You're lying on my bed right now with a cold cloth on your forehead. Don't get up to fast, otherwise you'll get dizzy."

Domino looked to the voice and sighed as Dark Ace's eyes watched her with what she thought was concern.

"Dark Ace? How did you get a wet cloth?"

"I asked the Wallop to grab me one." he answered.

"How did you get Junko's attention?"

"I opened the door and he was the first one I saw."

"But doesn't the alarm go off when you open the door?"

"No. Only when I walk out."

"Oh."

Dark Ace stood and walked to the desk picking up a glass he walked back to Domino.

"Drink this. It'll help your head." Dark Ace said handing her the glass.

Domino sat up and took the glass and drank it.

"Thank you."

Dark Ace nodded and took the glass back setting it on the bedside table.

"Why did you help me?" she asked.

"Because you look like you were hurt. And you kept mumbling stuff in your unconscious state."

"Oh."

Domino blushed as she remembered what Dark Ace and her did. But the kiss felt so real. She could still feel his lips against hers. "Why are you blushing?"

She shook her head and stood. "I…I was thinking about something." she ran out of the room, careful not to hit her head again. Her face was on fire and she knew that she couldn't love such a evil man, but there was something behind his evilness that told her all he needed was something. She thought back to when him and her were alone and he acted like an older Aerrow or Finn. There wasn't an ounce of evil. He even cared for her when she knocked herself out and she admitted she loved him to him, well not to him, but to another him, an imaginary him, but he wasn't imaginary…okay. She was confused by her own thoughts, so she turned to a new thought. What would Aerrow do if found out she loved Dark Ace?


End file.
